SeaSwept
by Necromania
Summary: Our beautiful Captain Jack Sparrow returns to collect Will. It may be more difficult than he expected...or will it?


Sea-Swept

Fanfic by: Bee (who loves her slashy goodness )

The wind blew unusually hard as it longed to aid the boat to dock at Port Royal. Captain Jack Sparrow, with his auburn hair swept back in a faded red cloth, stepped off onto the wobbly wooden dock, swaying with his characteristic charm. This time he had to need to hide so he gave one shilling to tie up his boat. The rest of the crowed looked warily onto the massive stance and looming shadow cast by the Black Pearl. Even those who didn't know the tales of how it had once been crewed by the damned shuddered in all of its foreboding glory.

Jack walked on ahead while the rest of his crew remained on board, ready to spring should anything happen. After all, they were pirates, invited or not, still looked upon with mistrust and distaste.

He ignored the many stares as he lumbered his way through town, winking at find maidens as he passed, looking for the destination that suited him best. The Blacksmiths. Jack smiled to himself, adjusted his hat, and gazed up at the worn sign. He'd gotten wind over seas that Will often returned to his ways of making good sturdy swords. Sweating and laboring over the hot metal, hard lined yet innocent face illuminated with each blow of the hammer, the sparks singing and scarring patches of tanned, toned arms.

A working man was what Will was, what he was born to do, and Jack had need of another sturdy man for his crew. Jack couldn't yet admit it, but that wasn't all he needed Will for.

Inside the very shop that Jack was pondering in front of, Will was wiping his soot smudged face with a cool cloth. Elizabeth's father had immediately protested to Will's doing any sort of menial labor, but he was not so willing to give up his position as a blacksmith. None of them understood what crafting a fine sword meant to him.

He'd continued to work despite it all, and inherited the shop instead and treated it like a hobby. He found it easier to ignore the call of the sea, the call of that ship, and an adventure with that man when he hefted the hammer in his hands.

The metal of the sword was glowing hot and red when he pulled it from the dancing embers. Through his concentration and the sharp clang of metal striking metal, he never heard the wooden door groan open, or the stealth of a man slipping inside. It wasn't until he stopped hammering long enough to wipe his face again that an all-to-familiar voice broke his concentration.

"Good day Mr. Turner."

Will swung around, brandishing the still glowing sword. He still kept it pointing toward his adversary, even when he finally recognized the handsome swagger.

He watched as Jack emerged from the shadows, stringy locks held in check behind the red cloth under the worn hat, eccentric beads parting the gruff beard, tacky clothes pieced together so that only a man of Jack's stature could wear them and still look devilishly handsome. With his trusted gun slung lazily about his hip, and a sharp boned hand resting gently above it. Will had to wonder how such a simple gesture could possibly be so threatening, with an illuminating air of danger, when Jack looked so calm and smug. Then, lowering his sword, God damn it, Will blushed.

Jack thought he'd seen a flicker of something deep and hidden in Will's eyes as they pointedly scanned him. Maybe even a faint tinge to the cheeks that could have been nothing more than light created from the orangish flames. Again he gave greeting, this time in a less formal, mocking tone.

"Hello Will. Still putting those good pirate's hands to use, eh?"

"Aye, but mine are not yet softened by the sea," Will said and immediately regretted it as those words brought back fleeting moments they'd shared together. Things which he would rather not remember in this moment feeling so cornered. He hoped it went past Jack, but the grin on the tanned face showed that, he too, remembered well.

"I always knew you should have gone to sea. We could've sailed the oceans and made Bootstrap proud!" With each word came an eccentric wave of the hands, causing Jack's sleeves to sway and flow around his arms.

"I am to be wed Jack; there will be no sailing for me."

"It's really too bad," Jack slurred, staggering backwards and leaning gently against the wall. He made that characteristic praying motion with his hands, peering at Will with knowing eyes.

"Why is that?" Will questioned the motives.

"I don't have any pans on leaving until you're on my ship for good, savvy?" He asked, smirking and pointing two clasped fingers at the startled blacksmith. "But I'd much rather have you come quietly then drag you kicking and screaming down the dock."

Will thrust the half finished sword back into the flames and turned, half angry, and half frustrated. "My oath is to Miss Elizabeth, and never to the sea," He allowed himself to grimace as he faced away from the pirate. His emotions would not show. He refused to let Jack know how much he longed to ride the waves as well. How the sea, and his face, sang to him in dreams.

Unaware that Jack had approached, Will gasped when a ghost of a caress swept the wet hair from his slick collar, revealing an equally sweaty neck and rapid pulse.

"I am not leaving this port without you Will Turner, you will not escape my grasp again," Jack's words held a promise that slid along and chilled the Blacksmith's skin, even before the red hot flames. Then, without another word, Jack's boots thudded across the floor and were gone, leaving Will speechless and trembling.

Will had found it near impossible to concentrate anymore so he gathered his things and made his way home. Elizabeth would be waiting for him. He tried desperately to think of her, the warm smile, and her soft kisses; Instead of the rugged, handsome pirate, with his dangerous smile and ocean-scented skin.

He let himself in through the huge front doors of the place he felt he didn't belong, and was greeted by a flutter of thick creamy cloth, pale arms around his neck, and none to chaste lips to his own.

"Will! I'm so glad you're home early! You're absolutely filthy! You must get cleaned up for dinner!" She spoke in a hurried manner, brushing soot from his nose.

"What's the occasion?" He smiled down at her excited upturned face.

"We have a guest!" She beamed. "I'm sure you'll be most pleased to see him!"

Will felt his stomach drop and his heart flutter with both worry and excitement. Jack? Obviously Elizabeth was unaware of their earlier meeting. That two-faced pirate was up to something.

"Will, dear, what's the matter?"

"Nothing." He regained himself in that instant and forced a smile. "Have the servants draw me a bath and I will be there shortly. I must look my best for dinner."

Elizabeth beamed again and hurried off in another flutter of her heavy cream dress.

Jack looked as rugged as ever, even sitting at the luxurious table with its fine food and dainty dishes. He'd refused any change of clothes that were offered. Elizabeth had stood behind him and been given in to like any spoiled daughter, despite the looks of disgust from her father at Jack's sloppy appearance.

Dinner was set for only four people this night, wanting to make it more personal and intimate. It had been long since Jack ad seen Will, never mind the girl. Of course both girl and father were unaware of the earlier exchange between pirate and blacksmith.

Jack sat lazily back in the huge wooden dining chair, swigging back rum in an obscene and sloppy way. When Will finally approached the table, Jack's cheeks were tinged red.

"There's the man of the hour!" He boasted, standing rather quickly and thrusting his arm out in a toast.

"Goof evening Jack," Will replied, keeping his voice even. Though he knew that, while easily hidden from the rest, Jack could sense his discomfort.

Dinner became a careful dance. It turned out that Jack was not as drunk as he appeared, or perhaps it was just second nature to him. Will felt those hot eyes on him as he ate, ignoring Elizabeth when she asked why he was so quiet this evening.

"If I had to guess," Jack leaned forward, placing both elbows on the table. "Young Mr. Turner is caught in memory of our adventure Elizabeth."  
"Yes," Will heard her reply to the sneaky, two stepping pirate. "Your rescue of me was very brave indeed."

Then those eyes were on him again and Will risked a glance up. Elizabeth and her father were paying no attention; all focus for the rich food in their plates. Jack lifted his goblet with that ringed hand and gulped from it, watching Will with his knowing eyes. Will stared back, challenging him and unknowingly taking the next step in their secret dance.

When the damned pirate obscenely licked his lips, Will stood with force that scraped his chair loudly across the floor, drawing everyone's full attention. Jack only smiled that smug, satisfied smile, and watched the display.

"Excuse me," Will inclined his head apologetically and left the room, but knew that to Jack, it looked more like feeling.

Why was he running?

Once in his rooms Will removed his boots and collapsed heavily in bed. He wondered how he would get Jack to leave and let him lead this semi-normal life. Will had once fiercely said he would never turn pirate though the blood was in his veins, and he stubbornly wanted to stick to that word.

He was awake when Elizabeth came to check on him but feigned sleep anyways. She touched his brow and smoothed his hair with her gentle hands. The kiss she gave was only warm and soft, it lacked what he desired, but would never admit what that was.

"The poor lad must've had a trying day. The surprise of my sudden visit may have worn him out," Jack spoke as he leaned against the door frame and Will knew these gentle words were to ease Elizabeth's worry and throw her off.

"Perhaps I should have given him a better warning," She sighed, standing and leaving Will's side. "Won't you stay here Jack?" She asked and Will grimaced in his pretend state of slumber.

"Thank you love, but no. I dislike your pretty things, no offense, I will return to my ship."

"If you insist," Elizabeth said quietly then walked softly away. Will held his breath and waited for Jack to do the same.

The light in his room diminished as Jack shut the door. Will let out a sigh of relief. He stretched his arms and yawned. A cry of surprise was stifled when a large hand clamped over his mouth.

"Rest easy not when Captain Jack Sparrow is about," Jack said close to the startled man's face.

"Jack, please leave," Were the first words spoken when the pirate removed his hand. Even in the dark he could see Will's cheeks flushed hotly. Instead he rested one hand on either side of Will's head and leaned down close.

"No," He whispered harshly so that breath scented with rum and wind washed over the flushed face. He watched the blacksmith inhale this and tremble when a roughened fingertip touched the rapid pulse. "You don't really want me to leave now, do you?" He smirked. "You didn't want me to leave then either. But I had to you see? Even then, when you first began to hear that call of the sea I couldn't bring myself to entice it further than I had, for I knew you would never forgive me if I held you captive and turned blind to Miss Swan's peril."

"You would never have me captive!" Will's reply was fierce and he'd leaned up to make his point clear, only to have two strong arms push him back against the bed.

"You're wrong dear Will," Jack roughly fisted two hands into the wonderfully softy brown hair. He tugged until those lips parted in their first cry of surprise. "I've got you ensnared right now!" He plundered the shocked lips with the ferocity of a starved animal. Jack wouldn't admit it, but he feared this to be the last chance he would have to kiss those damn lips.

Will could not help but gasp again, and in doing so he tasted for the second time, the enchanting life that Jack breathed into him. It tickled his tongue as he felt the familiar alcoholic tingle in the saliva, the freshness of the salty sea on his tongue. Will had indeed so longed for the next taste and, wrapped up in the sudden spell, he allowed his instinct to take over. Somehow he still remembered his loyalty to Elizabeth, but she became nothing but a distant memory as his awakened senses re-lived the glory that was Jack Sparrow.

He smelled the sea, tasted the sea, and heard the see deep in the growls they both emitted, and he felt the crashing waves and salty spray in the stringy, limp, black hair. His fingers wound into it, knocking that faded brown hat to the floor, his thumbs pushing the bandanna off.

Jack possessed his body, tongues dueling as Will pathetically fought for dominance even though he knew Jack would win. Jack would _always _win, because Will would always submit to his captain.

"There's a good lad," Jack pulled away, loosening his hold and sliding calloused fingers down that trembling neck. "Your heart beats for the ocean Will, she and I will whisk you away."

Will stiffened to the series of hot sucking kisses along his jaw-line as Jack continued his romantic words. "It's my face you see in your dreams that rock along the water."

"An intimate dance," Will breathed, his hardened, blacksmith's hands gripping the sturdy shoulders. "You speak my haunting truths Jack."

Filled with a sudden hope, Jack roughly pulled the other man into a sitting position by his collar. "Then we shall sail away on my ship and you shall stand beside me at the helm! We will—" He was cut short his passionate speech.

"But my place is with Miss Swan."

"Your true place is by me!" Jack jerked the boy harder than he'd intended but still it made no difference in those eyes. Will was so set in his ways that Jack was unsure of how to tap into that rowdy pirate blood. Though he knew it was there.

It seemed so hopeless, and Jack was completely lost, so he did the only thing that seemed to make sense. He crushed their mouths together for what surely would be their last shared kiss. He tempted Will with another taste of what the pirate life could be like, blew a last breath of pure ocean water into his lungs, and then pulled away.

"You feel the call in your very bones," Jack spoke romantically close to Will's swollen lips. "The Black Pearl awaits you…your captain awaits you."

Jack at last pulled away and stood, a hand lingering against that sharp, flushed cheek. "I return to my ship and we leave dock at dawn. With _or _without you. This is your very last chance to answer that call."

With those as his final words, Captain Jack Sparrow stooped to retrieve his hat, and leapt boldly from the window, not feeling half as confident as when he had come.

William stood as soon as he was sure the pirate was completely gone. Walking into his own private bath, he gazed upon himself in the mirror. The tousled hair and flushed cheeks only served to remind him of the rough, physical intimacely he'd just endured…and could have more of.

"No!" He turned from his reflection so fast, slipping with this socked feet, and sagging against the wall. He slid down until seated comfortably on the floor, head in hand, and thought about the man. The promise his lingering touché had given, the threat in that voice that after tonight there would be no more Jack Sparrow. Will wasn't sure he could stand that.

If he knew in his heart where he rightfully belonged, then why should he deny himself?

Elizabeth.

He'd made a vow to her. A vow that any pirate would never hesitate to break should something much better come along. Will sat there pondering his choices. It wasn't as if they were truly wed yet, nor had they been remotely intimate. Elizabeth still had her maidenhead, that which rightfully belonged to Norrington.

Making up his mind, Will stood, still tasting a lingering hint of rum, and walked into his bedroom.

He had not spoken to his crew, not even to snap at them for the deck being filthy. He did not need to say a word for it to be understood that he wished to be alone.

He sat, legs hanging over the rail, facing the vast open sea and deeply purple horizon. Jack Sparrow was a lone wolf, but always destined to be so? He hoped not. He'd bedded many women and men alike, but none had the charming appeal that Will carried like a shiny cloak. A sturdy piece of cloth that Jack found himself wrapped up in and tangled.

Sure he had the young man ensnared within his own trap, but for the first time Jack feared that he might actually break free. Leaving the pirate with nothing but tonight and the memory of almost a year ago.

_They had been aboard their 'borrowed' boat, hot on the tail of Barbosa and the fair Elizabeth. Will stood beside the Captain. Every chance he had when that man would look away, Jack would admire the lean frame. What had enraptured him most though, were those passionate eyes. He truly was Bootstraps' child, bred purely for the sea. As the wind had whipped back the lengthy brown hair, Jack just felt that Will wouldn't hesitate to become part of the crew. Though he'd fiercely denied being a pirate, Jack felt the longing pulsing off the younger man in riptide waves._

_It was in that hot, lost, fretting moment that Jack had pinned him to the railing and took complete control of Will's lips, threading his fingers in wind whipped hair. There was a moment of confusion just before Will gave in, succumbing to the call if only for a short while._

_In the end it had been Jack who had left the star-struck boy standing in the haze caused from the drug that was the ocean. Knowing they would have to continue their search, knowing well that in the end Elizabeth would have the beautiful man instead…._

Jack inhaled the freshness of the water, knowing now he would have to be motivated tomorrow. No longer could his heart soften for Will, not if he chose land over water.

Footsteps approached him, thumping against the wood.

"I thought I made it clear that I was to be left alone?"

"Oh really?" Will asked, "because I was sure that you desired my company."

Jack turned, masking his surprise with a smug, confident look. "I knew you would come."

Will stood their in is loose clothing, a gun and a sword strapped to his hip, and that damn feathered hat. His hands were defiantly poised on his hips, hair still messy around his face.

"No you didn't," Will challenged, sitting on the deck with his back against the railing. "Maybe I haven't made up my mind yet."

Jack then dropped down beside him on the deck, turning that pointed stare in Will's direction. "Well what do you want then?"

The blacksmith hesitated, looking out at the sea as he spoke. "I want you to show me what I get if I become your pirate."

Jack gave a throaty laugh of triumph and declared once more, "I knew you'd come!" Before pushing Will down onto the deck and straddling him.

Will's hat fell askew with Jack's as the pirate plundered his mouth once again. He'd come back for that taste more than anything, and groaning, he grasped the wind whipped, black locks, and forcefully thrust his tongue into the demanding kiss.

His cloak came undone so that it lay around them on the deck and Will managed to unbutton Jack's shirt without ripping it. He began at his own collar, stopping to watch Jack rise against the night sky and let the material slide down his perfectly sculpted shoulders. Silhouetted with stars, Jack leaned for Will again and bit the salty skin of the blacksmith's neck hard. In a captains commanding voice he instructed will to remove his shirt.

When Will had it undone, he sat up to let his own shirt fall, wrapping arms toned from days of swinging a hammer around that thick neck, and pressing their lips and defined torsos back together.

Jack groaned, and Will groaned, and the deck thumped with the protest of their movements. Joined now at the most intimate points, they'd begun a whole new type of dance. The sound of the sea rushed in their ears, the smell of sweaty skin, the slap of slick flesh to flesh was the sound of the blissful night.

Will didn't mind the pain and Jack didn't care if he caused it. His thrusts served only to complete the drumming dance that had begin, to tie Will to him forever under the watchful eye of the Black Pearl.

Will screamed and bucked, Jack grunted and stroked, coaxing every strand of semen from Will's deliciously hard cock. Giving his new pirate a thorough pounding while the crew slumbered below and the rest of the town was unaware.

Yelling once more as Jack pumped hot seed into his willing body, Will felt only the hard wooden deck and sea softened hands stroking his back. Both their knees were raw and Will's hands sported a few painful splinters. Jack pulled out with a wet sucking sound and stood, pulling Will to his unsteady feet.

Together they stumbled, tripped, and the blacksmith was pinned against the mast by the muscular body. Jack's beard tickled his chin, this kiss was much sweeter than the others, but the press of their bodies together was as violent as a sea-swept storm. Somehow they managed to get below deck with as few instances as possible, where the entire dance started all over again.

Will awoke to the gentle tossing and rocking of a boat, wrapped in sturdy tanned arms. "Jack?"

"I told the crew to leave at the first sight of dawn if I had you on board," came the yawning reply.

"You lied to me last night then! You weren't planning on leaving without me at all!" Will gave Jack a tough punch in the arm.

"Nonsense! I simply did what I had to do to get you in this position." The pirate smirked, knowing he would be soon forgiven, and pulled Will's head down for a good-morning kiss.

"I left them a note," Will said quietly a few moments later.

"They will come after you. Elizabeth wont let you get away easy."

"I said you're face called to me."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"They will surely hang me."

"They'll never find us," Will promised.

"I always knew you'd make a damn good pirate," Jack whispered into Will's soft hair, then they shared another kiss.


End file.
